Mystery Dungeon: Unown Consequences
by craigprime
Summary: Prime, a human, has somehow been turned into a Pokemon. Specifically, a Shellder. He doesn't know how, he doesn't know why, he...really doesn't know anything. Along his journey, he meets a Cubone, joins a rescue team, and races to stop a curse thought to have been nothing but a legend of long ago, all while having a good chuckle along the way. I have finished...Chapter 4!
1. Prologue

Pokemon and Mystery Dungeon are all licensed to Nintendo. I do not own any of these things. All characters are fictional. This story is not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or Chunsoft in any way.

Prologue: Questionable Questions (and Answers)

_Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! In a short while you will enter a world full of adventure, excitement, and discovery! Now, even though I am inside your mind at this very moment, I have no idea what you're like as person. So I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few embarrassing, probing questions. Answer them honestly. Are you ready? Fantastic! Let's start._

?: Uh…what? Can you start from the beginning again?

_Question 1!_

_You are locked in a closet, and it's pitch-black. What do you do?_

?: Sleep.

_Seriously? Alright, Question 2!_

_You see your friend getting bullied! How do you react?_

?: I would sneak up behind that bully and give him a kick in the-

_Moving on! Question 3!_

_You are standing in the bathroom, when out of the toilet extends a human hand! What do you do?_

?: I would yank out of the toilet and preserve it for science.

…

?: Hello? Random voice inside my head? You there?

_Oh! Uh…yea. Last question!_

_Are you male or female?_

?: I refuse to answer that question! It's sexist and-

_Just tell me!_

?: I'm a guy! But seriously, that sort of-

_I will now decipher your personality! Please wait…_

_You appear to be…the "I have absolutely no idea what to make of you" type! All of your answers made no sense whatsoever! (With the exception of the gender) We really don't have a Pokemon designated for your kind of…er, personality. So, uh, what Pokemon do you want to be?_

?: Wow. Good thing I've thought of that beforehand. Make me a Cloyster!

_You can't be an evolved Pokemon yet, you have start from a basic and work yourself up, just like everyone else. So you would have to be a Shellder. Are you alright with that?_

?: Alright? Just being a Pokemon sounds awesome! Count me in bro!

_(Like you have a choice) Now, one more thing. Who do you want as a partner?_

?: Chuck Norris.

_I meant a Pokemon partner._

?: Oh. Well, my friends favorite Pokemon is a Marowak…but he can't be evolved, can he? Fine. My partner shall be a Cubone!

_Gotcha. Well then, off you go! Don't forget to write back! Oh, wait, another thing. You're not going to remember this conversation. Or any of your life, come to think of it. Have fun!_

?: Why would you even tell me that if I'm just going to forget it?

And then his consciousness was lost.

_The Pokemon world is in danger. And with you as a hero...they're doomed. _

_End of Prologue_

* * *

Okay, according to the visitor stats, about half the people that have read this have read Chapter 1. What's up with that, guys? Is that normal for a fanfic? Is the format bad? Does the storyline suck? C'mon now, this is my first story, so cut it loose and tell me why you guys think it's so sucky. Actually, I lied. At least read another chapter or two before you do that, because those are formated much better and might actually be interesting to read.

* * *

Copyright at Nintendo and Gamefreak and stuff. Not mine.


	2. Chapter 1

Yea, yea, that first chapter was way to short, in and in all respects it was more like a prologue then a chapter. So from now on, these chapters will be longer, and in a better format. Let the awesomeness begin!

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

(Oooogh…my head… what the heck happened? Why is it so warm? Is that…the ocean? Must be. Hey, what is that…? A voice…?)

?: Hello? Hello? Hey, Listen!

(Why do those words sound so familiar? If I could just open my eyes…but they're so heavy…to much work to open them.)

"?: Bone Club!

Prime: OW! OW! I'm awake! I'm awake! What the heck ma-

But something wasn't right. Looking around to see the cause of the pain, there was no other person. However, next to him was what appeared to be…

Prime: A Cubone?...But how…?

?: Hi there. You're awake I see. I saw you lying there by the ocean. I thought you were a goner, but you're looking lively enough now.

Prime: I can't be awake now, I must still be dreaming. Yea, that's it. I'm going to pinch myself, and then I'll wake up, and then everything will be normal again.

What the Cubone then witnessed could only be described as awkward, as a what appeared to by an oyster tried to pinch itself with the arms it doesn't have.

Prime: Why can't I move my arms!?

?: Last I checked, Shellder's don't have arms. Dude, are you all right?

Prime: What do Shellder's have to do with anything right now!? I don't what kind of crazy (albeit awesome) dream I'm in right now, but I'm a human! Sheesh! Now where the heck are my freaking arms? And my legs! Where did my beautiful legs go!? Quick, man, you got to help me find them!

Desperately, the Shellder begins hopping frantically around the beach, moving his shell back and forth to propel himself forward.

Prime: Where are they!? Where…are….they…? What the heck…?

He hops around a few times, then turns and hops to the ocean, looking down on what has to be a human reflection. With only one problem: It's not human.

Prime: Whoa! That ain't normal! I'm…I'm…I'm a Shellder. A real Shellder!

?: Uh, yeah. And I'm a real Cubone.

Prime: Whoa! That's amazing! I take it all back! As long as I'm in this crazy dream, I will enjoy it for ever!

?: Alright, that's good…I guess. So, do you have a name?

Prime: Oh yeah, I'm…uh….um….Oh! I'm Prime… I think…

?: Right…well, I'm Sander. Nice to meet you.

Prime: Sander. Nice name. So...where am I?

Sander: You, my confused friend, are at The Beach.

Prime: I meant a little more specific then that. What is the beach called?

Sander: The Beach.

Prime: Well, that's creative.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake. All around them, rocks are beginning to fall. The waves in the ocean are rising rapidly.

Prime: Holy crap! We're gonna' die! We're all gonna' die!

Sander: Ah! Uh, um, calm down! Don't panic! Don't-

At that very moment, a fissure opens up, right beneath them! They fall, screaming at the top of their lungs. They soon collide on the hard, rocky ground of what seemed to be a cave.

Prime: We..we're...we're alive! Hahaha! Bless this awesome shell, I'm alive! Hey Sander, you all right there?

Sander: Ugh...yea. I must be the only Pokemon that can survive a drop on the head.

They look around, getting a view of the cold place the earthquake had taken them. They seemed to be in a small hollow. Despite what seemed to be a natural cave, there were two obvious paths, straight and narrow, that lead who knows where.

Sander: Good Arceus...

Prime: What about him?

Sander: It looks like we fell right into a Mystery Dungeon.

Prime: Yea, that really clears things up. What's a Mystery Dungeon?

Sander: A Mystery Dungeon is an area that is never the same. They are natural mazes, with explorers always needing to find a new way out every time. They can have treasure, and lot's of it, but they also have many vicious-

Prime: Hey, look! A Geodude. Maybe he can help us out with this.

Sander: No! He's not a good guy! You shouldn't just-

Prime: Excuse me, sir, but would you happen to know a way-

BAM! Prime went flying into the wall, though thankfully still safe in his shell.

Sander: Oh jeez, Prime, are you alright?

Prime: Yea. What the heck did he just Tackle me for? What did I ever do to him?

Sander: I was just saying that. Mystery Dungeons have more then just treasure. They have Pokemon. Bad Pokemon. No one really knows what made them turn bad, or where they even came from. They have no reason, no logic, and no mercy. When you go in a Mystery Dun-

Prime: Sander, behind you...!

This time it was Sander that took a blow. He went flying just like Prime, but he didn't have a shell to take the hit. Sander was out. Cold.

Prime: Sander..? Sander!

Prime turns to face the offending Geodude, ready for a fight.

Prime: Alright, man...er, rock! No one knocks out my buddy and gets away with it! Come at me, bro!

The Geodude was more then ready to do just that. He charged with another Tackle, but this time, Prime had a plan.

Prime: Withdraw!

And he did. Prime hid in his shell. The Geodude pounded again and again, relentless in his blows. But to no avail. After what seemed to be an eternity, the Geodude had gotten tired out.

Prime: Alright!...Now what? Uh...Clamp!

The heroic Shellder leaped up and latched onto the Geodude's face. The Geodude felt a surge of new anger, and began a futile attempt to punch the horrid thing on it's head. With Prime's hard shell, though, it was more like he was punching himself.

Sander: Ugh...

Prime: Sander! You're awake! Get up! Get up! Do something! I can't hold this forever!

The Geodude couldn't see what was going on. He had a huge oyster on his face. Sander grabbed his bone, and walked up behind the stupid rock.

Sander: Bone Club!

THWACK! That Geodude was out faster then a Quick Attack. Prime gratefully let go of it's face, resolving to learn and actual attack some point so he would never have to do that again.

Prime: Finally! Man, you took forever!

Sander: Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have my own personal shell to hide in whenever I get scared!

Prime: You have a skull on the outside of you're head, that should count for something!

The two continued bickering as they explored the Dungeon. A few more Geodudes popped up, at which time Sander would give it a nice hit with his Bone Club. Eventually they reached a set of stairs.

Sander: Phew! That took long enough.

Prime: Does it not seem odd to you that there is a set of perfectly formed steps in the middle of a cave?

Sander: Hey, that's what a Mystery Dungeon is. We'll have to go up, explore another floor like this one, find another set of stairs, yada yada yada, until we get out!

Prime: And explorers do this because they LIKE it?

Sander: Yea, pretty much. It's awesome, right?

Prime: It's going to have to grow on me.

They headed up the steps.

* * *

I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. (Or is it Gamefreak?) The character's are all purely fictional. Feel free to treat them as such, or not. Whatever.

* * *

Coming up next

Chapter 2: That Emotional Chapter

* * *

Alright guys; Somehow, nobody seems to get past Chapter 1. Is my writing that sucky? Please review this.


	3. Chapter 2

Alright! I've done Chapter 2...sorta. Moving on!

* * *

_When we left off, our gallant protagonists had met, fallen into a cave, fought a Geodude, and gotten through the first floor. Let's see how their getting on, shall we?_

* * *

_Chapter 2: That Emotional Chapter_

Resigned to the long task ahead of them, Prime and Sander march on through the second floor of the Mystery Dungeon. As they are walking, they happen upon what looks like a small pile of gold.

Sander: Aha! I told you there would be treasure in here. There always is.

Prime: Really? Just like that? We struck it rich? We're rollin' in dough?

Sander: Gahaha! Yeah, right. Let's see...looks like about 40 Poke. We could get a few Apples with this!

Prime: You're kidding me. All that gold, and all we can buy is some apples?

Sander: Uh...yea. Why?

Prime: Never mind, let's keep going.

They continue moving, turning left, right, and left again. Even Prime admits the scenery of...rocks...is getting pretty boring.

Sander: Hey, go pick up that berry over there.

Prime: No thanks, I'm really not all that hungry.

Sander: It's not for hunger. Berries can be all kinds of useful. They can cure you from poison, heal burns, give you back your sanity...

Prime: Wow. That sounds _berry_ good to me.

Prime bursts out laughing, and Sander can't help but roll his eyes at the horrible pun. As he does so, he notices something blue and purple dash out between the stalactites. No. Not just something. A LOT of things.

Sander: Prime...?

Prime: hehehe...what?

Sander: Look up.

And he does. Near the cave ceiling are Zubats. Dozens of Zubats. Dozens of flying, blood-sucking Zubats. Dozens of angry, flying, blood-sucking Zubats.

Prime: Crap.

That last word is enough to set them off. All at once, they dive down. It takes no more then a second for them to circle the companions. Sander saw what was about to happen right before he did. He quickly reached into his bone mask and covered his ears.

Sander: Prime, cover your ears!

Prime: With what!? I don't have ha-

And then it happened. All together, they screeched. A loud, ear-shattering screech. And the Supersonic hit.

Prime: Ugagagagaga! La le li lo lu!

Sander: Ah! Prime, snap out of it! Pull yourself together!

But it was no use. Somehow, despite the fact that Prime had no arms, and no legs, he was hurting himself in his confusion. It looked like he was slapping his tongue into his face. Sander was at loss for what to do. He was a Ground-type. He couldn't do anything against these flying Pokemon. The only one that stood a chance against these Zubats was Prime, and he was busy tongue-slapping himself. If only there was a way to get him back to normal...

Sander looked around the cave desperately, and saw the berry he had asked Prime to pick up. It was a pale pink, and kind of wrinkled. It was a Persim Berry! Steeling himself for the worst, Sander charged through the wall of Zubats, and clutched to the berry as if it was his soul. Again he rushed through the wall of Zubats, but this time they weren't caught off guard. As he ran, some Zubats bit into the Cubone's skin. Slowly, his blood was being sucked away. The other Zubat's saw a weakened target, and landed onto him for a part of the prey. Starting to falter as he came toward Prime, he dropped the precious berry onto Prime's tongue, and collapsed. As the tongue came around for another whack into Prime's face, the berry went along with it.

Prime: Whoa! I'm okay! Wohooo! I have my sanity back! Thanks San-

And then he noticed the swarm of Zubat's on top of his friend. Sander was turning paler, and his eyes were closed. Prime was at a loss. Sander had sacrificed himself for him, and he had a chance to escape. But he couldn't do that. If his friend could save his life, then he could the same.

But what could he do? Clamp them to death? He had the feeling that wouldn't work on so many opponents. No. He could do more then that. He was a Pokemon. Slowly, he began to feel something cold inside him. But it wasn't just the cold he felt towards the Zubat's. It was literally cold inside him. And it kept getting colder. The cold inside him began to take form. It became solid, sharp. Then it hit him. It was instinct, like a horse learns to walk.

Prime: Icicle Spear!

A barrage of icicle's shot out Prime. The Zubat's did not stand a chance. Dozens of icicles came flying at them, too fast for them to fly away. Hit after hit after hit, it never missed. For every icicle that was launched a Zubat was taken down with it. Sander was never hit once. Soon the ground was littered with Zubat's, and they were more then just knocked out.

Prime was temporarily stunned at what he had just done. He had just shot out ice from his body. He had just K.O'd a dozen Zubat's. He had just saved...saved...

Sander was lying motionless on the ground, pale-white. His eyes were closed.

Prime: No, no, no No NO! Get up! Sander, wake up! Sander!

Tears were forming around Prime's eyes. There was no way this could happen. Even though they had only known each other for a few hours, Sander had been one of the best friends anyone could have. He couldn't just _die._ Desperately, Prime rushed through the dungeon floor. Sander had said that berries could do all sorts of amazing things. Maybe there was one that could restore life...?

As he was searching, Prime came upon a set of stairs. Under any other set of circumstances, he would climb them. But a dying friend was NOT the time to get out. After many hours, he returned to his friends side. He didn't have any arms, but he could use his tongue to pick things up, and slip them in his shell. He dropped a pile of all sorts of food: Berries, seeds, apples, anything he could find that was edible. With the dearest grasp on hope, he began putting item after item into his friends mouth. He had put every single berry he had, and his friend stayed motionless. He tried giving Sander an Apple, but it was way too big. Prime now turned to his small pile of seeds in desperation. Tear's streaming down his face, he slipped one seed after another into his friends was all down to his last seed. But this one was different. It seemed to glow. It radiated a small light around itself. Ready to collapse, Prime slipped his friend the last seed.

At first, nothing happened. Prime was ready to scream out to nothing. And then, something did happen. A light began to glow around Sander. Not just a light; a ray. It became so bright that Prime was forced to turn away. The glow died, and when Prime looked again, Sander was standing there. And if you could see past the skull on his head, you would see the biggest grin the world has ever seen.

After a long silence, they look each other in the eye, and say

"You, my friend, are amazing."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Well, that was way more emotional then I meant to make it. I hope the rest of the chapters I make aren't this...heartmoving. Please read the future chapters, I promise I'll make it more humorous.

* * *

I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo does...or Gamefreak. One of the two.


	4. Chapter 3

Well, so much for updating every day. Phew. All this commitment is getting tiring. This is already more commitment then I've ever put in for anything in my life. Maybe that would explain my grades...? Nah. ;)

* * *

_Last time on Unown Consequences, Prime and Sander found some money, got attacked by a swarm of Zubats, Sander died (Or did he faint?), and was revived. Happy ending. Let's continue!_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Decision Made! (Hope we Don't Regret it.)_

Sander: Dude, I'm alive! You saved me, bro! How did you...you...ugh...I feel like I'm gonna' barf...

Prime: Sorry. It took me a while to find the right food.

Sander: The right food...? You mean just stuffed me with...everything!?

Prime: About 23 berries and 8 seeds, yea.

Sander: I take it back. I'd rather be dead right now.

Prime: Anyway, I found the stairs while I was scavenging, so we can get outta here.

Sander: Groan...yea, alright. Just give me a few minutes, okay?

After a short time of well earned rest, our heroes continued on to the stairs. A few minutes later, they begin the long climb up. When they looked up, they saw a light. Could it be...?

Prime: Go toward the light!

Sander: For some reason, I don't find that very funny.

The friends dash up the stairs (Or in Prime's case, hopped). The light is getting brighter, and closer! And suddenly, the ground leveled out. Somehow, they were outside. Sand surrounded them. An ocean gently beat it's waves on the shore. And not but 10 fissure in front of them, was the fissure. They were back at The Beach.

Prime: Whoo! We made it! We're alive! I could just dance with joy!

Sander: How? You don't have any legs.

Prime: Oh yeah? Just watch me!

He then began a series of jumps and hops, twisting in the air. For a few minutes he continued doing this, and ended with a lovely flip and a flourish with his ever-so-prominent tongue. Sander clapped and cheered.

Sander: Encore! Encore!

Prime: Phew! No thanks. I'm out of steam.

Sander: Fair enough.

They continued their fun on The Beach, building sand castles, splashing in the water, and just having a freakin' good time. The day was waning, and the sun began to set.

Sander: Phew! What a day.

Prime: Tell me about it. I lost my memory, met a Cubone, fell into a fissure, fought Geodudes and a swarm of Zubats, and played on The Beach. That's about all the life I can take for one day.

Sander: So you're serious about all that? You can't remember anything from you're past?

Prime: Yeah, I really can't. Well, except for one...nah. You wouldn't believe me.

Sander: C'mon, Prime. You're my friend. I would believe anything you tell me. Try me.

Prime: Sander, I'm a human.

A long silence followed. Sander just stared at Prime. Either in disbelief or in amazement, Prime wasn't sure.

Sander: You know what, Prime? Somehow, I believe you.

Prime: Really? Just like that?

Sander: Well, yeah. Just look at it: You appear in the middle of nowhere with no memory, you took down a swarm of Zubats with a single move, and you have the weirdest name I've ever heard. No matter how you see it, there's something different about you.

Prime: Hmm...well, thanks.

Sander: No prob. That's what friends are for.

A few minutes pass as they stare at the sunset.

Sander: Hey...I just thought of something. Something absolutely crazy.

Prime: That's my favorite kind of thought. Tell me.

Sander: You know what we did today? Exploring a Mystery Dungeon, fighting wild Pokemon, finding treasure?

Prime: Go on.

Sander: Something weird is going on in this world. Pokemon are turning bad, like those Geodude that we fought, and we don't know why. Mystery Dungeon are appearing out of nowhere, like the one we fell in. As more and more of things happen, other Pokemon are getting in trouble, and they need help.

Prime: ...

Sander: So they send for help, to a group of explorers known as a Rescue Team. These teams always go to their aid. Whether a Pokemon went missing, or they need to find an item, they're there to help others, and explore dungeons along the way. I..I guess what asking is...do you want to form a Rescue Team with me?

Prime: Are you kidding? After we both almost got ourselves killed down there? You want us to do that every day for the rest of our lives!?

Sander: Oh! W-well...I just-

Prime: Of course I want to! That sounds like the most awesomest, epicest, amazingest thing in the world! Let's do it!

Sander: Really? You'd want to make a team with me?

Prime: Yeah! That's what friends are for, right? Let's go make one!

Sander: N-now? It's getting a little late, isn't it?

Prime: Never stopped someone before, has it? Let's go!

Sander: Alright! In that case, follow me!

Prime and Sander dash off The Beach, and follow a path that leads to a crossroad. Taking a left, they dash up a huge flight of stairs. When they reach the top, they both have to stop to catch their breath.

Sander: Huph...huph..

Prime: You could've...told me...about these...huge stairs...Do you have...any idea...how hard...it is to...hop up these...? Whoa!

When Prime looked up, he saw what seemed to be the giant head of an Umbreon looking at him, with a grate in front of the mouth.

Prime: What is this place?

Sander: This is the Dark Matter Rescue Guild. It's the best known guild in the whole region.

Prime: A guild?

Sander: Right. This is where aspiring Pokemon come to train and become a rescue team. You sign up, and then you're whole life changes. This is where we're going to eat, sleep, and of course, get missions.

Prime: Sa'weet! What are we waiting for then?

Sander: Exactly! Let's go!

When Sander steps forward onto the grate, a voice emanates from down below, followed by another voice.

?: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!

Sander: GWAH! What the heck was that!?

?: What Pokemon? What Pokemon?

?: The Pokemon is Cubone!

?: Very well. Cubone, you can proceed.

Sander gratefully moves off of the grate.

Sander: Sheesh, could they think of a more awkward security system?

?: I HEARD THAT! You have someone there with you, Cubone! Get that POKEMON on the GRATE NOW!

Sander: I think he means you, Prime.

Prime: No, you think?

Prime hops onto the grate, and looks down. To him, all he see's is an endless pit of darkness.

?:Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!

?:Yeah, yeah, what Pokemon!?

?: The Pokemon is...uh...er...

?: Never heard of an "Uh-er" Pokemon! Dang it Sandshrew, WHO is it!?

?: Uh, maybe Clamperl! Maybe Clamperl!

If Prime could do a facepalm at that moment, he would. He yells into the hole below him.

Prime: Gosh darn it, I'm a Shellder! S-H-E-L-L-D-E-R!

?: Oh, yeah! Maybe Shellder! Maybe-

?: I HEARD HIM FINE SANDSHREW! GUESTS! YOU CAN PROCEED!

The gate at the mouth of the Umbreon slowly opens. With one last look at each other, Sander and Prime walk into the guild, not knowing what to expect. As they leave the grate behind them, they can still hear the insanely loud voice chewing out his failed security guard.

?: I DON'T CARE IF HE DOESN'T HAVE FEET! IT'S YOUR JOB TO IDENTIFY THE POKEMON THAT ENTER AND LEAVE THIS BUILDING! ALL WE ASK OF YOU IS TO MEMORIZE 649 POKEMON'S FOOTPRINTS! (soon over 700). IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK!? IS IT!?

* * *

_End of Chapter 3_

* * *

Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, or Gamefreak. One of the two. Not really sure what happens with all those license agreements and what-not.

* * *

Well, that wasn't so bad, was it? Or was it? I need an honest opinion from someone, people! A review would be preferable, but just a Private Message that says "Your story sucks" would be helpful at this moment, but that would be very rude, so maybe refine it a little bit more then that.

* * *

Keep an eye (or 2) out for Chapter 4, when they begin their "introduction" to the guild.


	5. Chapter 4

Oh, you guys...I don't think anyone's even gotten around to read this chapter. But if you have, thanks. Is it still to much to ask for a review? Yes? Okay.

* * *

_When we last saw our heroes, they had escaped the perils of the Beach Cavern, (yea, that sounds nice) discovered a sense of trust, decided to form a rescue team, and caused an awkward commotion down on at the Sentry Post._

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Guildmaster_

As Prime and Sander entered the mouth of the Umbreon, they entered a small, dark room. In the center was a small hole with a ladder, leading down into the depths of mystery.

Prime: Do you think we should just...go down?

Sander: Is there anyway other way to go?

Prime: Apparently not. It's just...how do I get down? Not all Pokemon have limbs, you know.

Sander: Huh. I dunno. I guess most Shellder's already know. Maybe you're supposed to...jump?

Prime: Yea, and that makes complete sense.

Sander: Hey, that shell saved you before didn't it?

Prime: True dat'. I should probably go first, huh?

Sander: Go for it.

Hoping that the hole wasn't that deep, Prime hopped into the hole. He fell briefly, if only for a second or two, then landed onto the earthy ground, unscathed. Ever-so-grateful for his shell, Prime turned around slowly, taking in his surroundings. This room seemed HUGE compared to the one he was just in. Windows let in streams of natural light, though how that was possible, he had no idea. Besides the ladder that he just...fell down, there was a large, important-looking wooden door on the north wall, next to a huge window. Bulletin boards were posted on both sides of it. There was a path on opposite sides of the room. A smell that could only be described as delicious seemed to be coming from the one on his left. And as Prime turned behind him, he saw what looked like a bird that dressed for Halloween; All black, and a even a witch hat. Prime couldn't help but stare at what seemed like the one weirder Pokemon he'd ever seen, including himself.

Sander: Hey, Prime, can you move? I can't really get down.

Prime: What..? Oh! Yeah, sorry.

Prime moved out of the way to give Sander room. When he get's down, he stares around the room, looking just as much in awe as Prime felt. But while staring amazement, they hear a tiny cough behind them. They turn around, and again look at the dark bird Pokemon behind them.

?: Well, now that you're kind enough to pay attention...shoo! This guild does not have the time for silly surveys and product offers!

Sander: Wa-wa-wait! We aren't sales-pokemon! We came here to register as a Rescue Team!

Prime: Uh, yea! What he said!

The Pokemon stares at them, and blinks as if to make sure he (or she?) isn't dreaming.

?: (A Rescue Team? We haven't had a recruit in years...surely the last one is proof of the insanity of it. Why, he was so-)

Prime: Er, is this really that bad? 'Cause if it is, we're perfectly willing to-

?: No, no! It's absolutely simple! It's so easy a Lv. 1 Magikarp could get through it! I wish you had told me you wished to form a team at the start! Well, if that's what you're here for, let me start with an introduction. I am Murkrow, you're future Assistant Guildmaster! And you are...?

Sander: I'm Sander, and this my friend and partner, Prime.

Prime: Nice to meet you, Murkrow.

Murkrow: And the same to you two! Now, if you want to train as a Rescue Team, you'll have to register with the Guildmaster. Please, follow me. Oh yes, and do try to mind your manners around him. He can get a little...serious when he's upset.

With a look at each other that seemed to question what they were about to get into, Prime and Sander followed Murkrow to the large door. Murkrow tapped on the door 3 times with his (or her? Still don't know.) beak.

Murkrow: Guildmaster! We have guests! You two, please follow me.

The doors opened, seemingly by themselves. Murkrow walked in, and the partners followed suit. This room was very well furnished for an underground base. On either side of the entrance were torches that looked like they were lit every night. A window on the back wall gave a beautiful view of the ocean. Apparently the base was set on the very edge of a cliff. A dark black rug was covering the otherwise earthy floor. It had gold trimmings on it's edges. The pattern of circles in the middle of it seemed to be glowing. That seemed a little odd, until a pair of wide, dark-red eyes blinked open in the middle of it.

Prime had just realized that standing on the rug was a Pokemon. He stood on four legs, and had large, pointed ears, with a glowing ring around each one, as well as one on his forehead. He was very intimidating, despite that he could have been no more then a few inches taller then Sander. At the same time, however,his eyes seemed to glow with knowledge, understanding, and mischief.

Murkrow: Guildmaster!, I'm happy to say that we have new recruits who want to form a Rescue Team!

?: Oh? We'll, that's wonderful! I was beginning to wonder if we would run out of a guild to run! Welcome to the Dark Matter Exploration Guild, you two! And your names would be...?

Prime: I'm Prime, and this is my friend and partner, Sander.

Sander: It's a pleasure to meet you, Guildmaster!

?: Please, just call me Crono! The only reason Murkrow here calls me Guildmaster is that he thinks it's the only way to show respect.

Murkrow: And it's absolutely true. The title of someone-

Crono: Anyway, you're here to form and train as a Rescue Team, correct?

Sander: Absolutely!

Crono: But how can you be so sure? To become a Rescue Team is to commit yourself every day, forever. Everyday will be full of hardship and danger. This is not the sort of decision to be taken lightly. So tell me: When, and why, do you two want to commit to this?

Sander: Well...we actually just made the decision about 2 hours ago.

Crono: You mean you simply thought of it...and here you are? That's hardly-

Prime: Wait, wait! We have our reasons. Just here us out, okay?

Sander: You see, we were at The Beach this morning, when we got caught in a Mystery Dungeon.

Crono: Caught? Mystery Dungeons are not living beings that move about and ensnare as they please.

Prime: Yes, but this one came out of nowhere. A fissure opened up under us, and we fell in.

Sander: We landed in a cave, and it was definitely a Mystery Dungeon. We were attacked by some wild Geodude, and...and Zubats. Prime saved my life down there.

Prime: And he saved mine. I don't know where we would be without each other right now.

Sander: We'd be dead. Duh.

Prime cracked a grin in that dark shell of his.

Prime: Yea, that's one thing. Anyway, we talked it over after we got out.

Sander: We decided that it really was a great adventure that we had. And we know that there are other Pokemon out there, ones that aren't as lucky.

Prime: After helping each other, we figured: Why not help other Pokemon? So that's what we decided.

Sander: By forming a Rescue Team, we can have that chance. We can help the Pokemon that need help.

Prime: By doing so, we can get stronger, and we can use that strength to help even more.

Sander: Yea, we'll probably get into a little bit of trouble...

Prime: We'll get a few chances at death here and there...

Sander: But hey, we should've died already, anyway. Why not use the second chance to give others one?

Prime: We're in this together.

Sander: And we're going to stick to it together.

As the speech went on, Crono continued listening in what seemed to be deep interest. Murkrow, on the other hand had started snivelling. By the end of their account, she (I guess)was sobbing hysterically into her wing.

Murkrow: That was...(sniff)...that was BEAUTIFUL! Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Crono: I must admit, I feel the same way. You two are truly ready to become a Rescue Team. But there is one more thing that you must tell me...

Prime: What? We just bore our very souls to you, and you still-

Crono cracked a smile at him, observing joyfully this Pokemon's essence of youth.

Crono: What do you want your team to be called?

Prime: And I think tha- What?

Sander: A team name...? We probably should have thought of that before we got here.

Prime: Uh...hang on, Crono. Give us a moment.

Crono: Take your time, I really haven't had anything to do in a good while, anyway.

Sander: What kind of a name you can you get with a team of a Shellder and a Cubone?

Prime: I dunno. Cub...der? ShellCub?

Sander: CubShell? ShellBone...?

Prime: Oh! Say that last one again!

Sander: ShellBone...? ShellBone!

Prime: Shellbone...I love it!

Crono: So, that will be your team then? Team Shellbone?

Sander: Heck yes!

Prime: Freakin' awesome.

Crono: Very well. Registering...registering...done! From now on, you are Shellbone, Rescue Team of the Dark Matter Rescue Guild! To commemorate this event, I have a gift for you!

He lays down a small package in front of them.

Prime: Gee... a box. Thanks.

Crono: It's more then just a box, my new apprentices! Open it up!

Prime: Well, I don't really have hands, so Sander, I think you should be the one that opens it.

Sander: What a surprise...

Sander pulls of the top of the box and inside is an ordinary-looking map, and ordinary-looking bag, and an ordinary-looking, shiny gold badge.

Prime: I don't get it.

Crono: Let me explain. First, the Dream Map: This map will automatically record any Mystery Dungeon that you find, and any new terrain that you explore. It's really pretty amazing. Then there's the Item Bag. It might look like a normal satchel, but trust me. That thing could hold more food and supplies then a Machamp. If you do something really deserving, it can fit even more stuff. The best part is, it always way's the same. It doesn't matter if it's full of Oran Berries or GravelRocks, it'll still feel light as a feather! Again, it's also pretty amazing. Finally, there is the Rescue Team Badge. This badge is more then just a symbol. If you're on a rescue mission, you can use that badge to transport anyone back to safety! Of course, it's amazing.

Sander: We seriously get all this stuff just for making a team?

Crono: Sure, it's the least we can do for someone that's risking their lives every day. That, and it's to compensate for some of the "dues" that you have toward us.

Prime: Dues? No one said anything about du-

Crono: Well! You two best be getting some sleep for tomorrow! It might just be orientation day, but you're still going to need all the energy you can get. Murkrow, can can you show them to their rooms? I think I'm about ready to call it a day myself...

Murkrow seemed to have dazed off during the explanations and such.

Murkrow: ZZzzz...Snork! Huh, what? OH! Yes, their room! Please follow me, you two!

The giant doors seemed to know when to open. Prime and Sander followed Murkrow out of the Guildmaster's office, and down the east hall. At the very end of the hall was a room, small compared to the one they were just in. There was a small window facing the now-dark ocean. In the middle of the room were two piles of...hay? Prime wasn't sure why, but they looked amazingly comfortable.

Sander: Sweet! We get beds! This place is amazing!

Prime: (How do you get so excited about hay?) I could probably just collapse right now...

Murkrow: Well, if you two need anything, just let me know! You're orientation begins the hour after sunrise! Oh, and if you have any earplugs, I advise you put them in now.

Sander: Earplugs? Is there a loud snorer in the next room?

Prime: I don't even have ears. What would I plug?

Murkrow: We'll, he's pretty quit when he's sleeping, but when he's awake...we'll, you find out in the morning. Good night!

As she flew back out of the room, she blew out the torch that lit it. Soon, Prime and Sander were lying in the dark, more then ready for a rest. After a few moments silence...

Sander: Hey Prime?

Prime: Yawn...yea. What's up?

Sander: Do you...do you want to be a human again? I mean, I know this must be pretty weird and all, but-

Prime: Are you kidding? I don't remember what it was like being a human, but there's no way it can beat this. None.

Sander: Really...?

Prime: Really, dude.

Sander: Hmm...that makes me feel good. Thanks.

Prime:...

Sander: Prime?

Prime:...zzzzzz...zzzzzz

Sander: Amazing. How can he just fall asleep like...like...zzzzzzz...

_End of Chapter 4_

* * *

Hey, that was great, right? Right? Hello...? Whatever. Please write a review, send me a PM, blah blah blah.

* * *

Nintendo and Gamefreak own Pokemon. Not me. Surprise.

* * *

Oh yea, and watch out for Chapter 5!


End file.
